And Then There's House
by Danica Napier
Summary: Cuddy's life was picture perfect. Lucas, the baby, her. And then there's House. set in season 6
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first House fanfic! I love House so much I could die! Hehehehe, House could save me! This is gonna be a short story, it's just about what happened with Lucas and then yada yada ya! Anyway, I'm not gonna go into detail about the medical stuff, I'm only 13 years old! So please keep that in mind when you write your reviews, thanks!**

How many times have I said that House is a jerk? Probably far too often than I can count. This is the fourth time he has made an inappropriate comment about my butt in one day! And he knows I have a boyfriend.

I am sick of his constant scheming to break Lucas and I up. So I invited him to Thanksgiving dinner at my place. But I gave him the wrong address. I will not have him ruining my Thanksgiving evening.

It was cruel. I even question myself about my decision to mislead House. But my happiness counts too.

My mind wanders back to a couple days ago, when he said he had feelings for me when we first met. I was caught off guard, because we were attending a medical conference. All I said to him was, "Bad timing, House."

Then the next day, he came to my hotel room, asking if he could help with the baby, but he stopped when he saw Lucas holding her. I pretended not to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" he had asked me.

"When you were committed to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, he asked me out. I said yes," I had told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Then he left. Lucas had questioned me about House, but I said that he was fine. But I wasn't sure. Something about the way he looked at me with his perfect blue eyes troubled me. I ignored it.

**So what'd ya think? I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated, it was a very busy week for students in NY! Here's the chapter!**

He ignored me for a couple days after the Thanksgiving incident. I found myself missing his racy remarks. I mentally slapped myself for that.

I leaned back against my chair, watching the nurses and patients hustling by. Then I spotted House walking towards my office. I straightened up and ran a hand through my hair to make sure I looked presentable enough. Was this finally the moment he would talk to me, and forgive me for what I did? I waited anxiously, watching him limp over to the door. But at the last minute, he turned and gave the file he was holding to a nurse. Then he spun on his heel and walked away. I let out a shaky breath. Disappointment must've crossed my features, cause when I looked up again, the nurse looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding out the file to me. I took it and nodded. She walked out, leaving me behind with my misery.

**Ok, I promise to update tomorrow! If you don't want to know what happens till tomorrow, don't read this. But if you do, Cuddy talks to Wilson and finds out something that will leave her both mad and touched by Wilson and House's friendship. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! A week! I'm disappointed in myself, and in NYS for giving dumb math tests (though to my intense delight, it was very easy! Integrated algebra/ninth grade math for eighth grade students next year, here I come!)! Here's the chapter!**

I decided to talk to Wilson. He was great at making people feel better. I walked down the hall, my high heels clanking against the floor.

I knocked on his door. He waved for me to come in. I stared at the door for a minute, trying to figure out why it looked familiar. Oh, right! It looked like the door that was in the amazing apartment that Lucas and I are planning on moving into. I couldn't wait to tell Wilson about it.

I let myself in quickly, smiling at him as I sat down. He raised his eyebrow.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

"I have something to tell you," Wilson said as nonchalantly back.

"You go first," I heard myself say. I was a curious woman.

"You know that apartment? The one on Pine Street?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering how he could've known about the apartment.

"Well, I bought it." His words stung me. I blinked my eyes rapidly to stop myself from crying. Why? I had wanted that apartment, it was perfect!

"Why? You already have an apartment," I said.

"House is going to live with me," he said. House. Of course. They were best friends.

I sighed, and he looked at me with cold eyes that I've never seen on him before.

"You know, he was really hurt when you sent him to the wrong house. I can't stand to see him like this. This is my getting back at you, because even though House has done hurtful things, this was worse than even he could've done. It was low, Cuddy. Low," he said, looking me straight in the eye.

I was on the brink of tears. Nobody has ever said something like that to me. Wilson had just admitted to me that he was disappointed in me, and House was upset with my actions. I got up quickly and left, not able to hold back my tears anymore.

**Well, that's the chapter! A bit longer than the other two, but that doesn't hurt anyone, so what the heck! Anyway, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, please review! Ok, here's the chapter!**

I decided to move in with Lucas at his place. Even though it wasn't nearly as nice as the apartment that Wilson had bought, it was good enough because I wasn't constantly reminded of House and Wilson. Though sometimes, I have to admit, I was jealous that House had a friend that protective of him. But I'll never tell him that.

Things were pretty much the same at work, except I only talked to Wilson if I absolutely had to. I still had to practically beg House to work in the clinic for a couple hours. I didn't get what was so bad about it. Though, and I hate myself for saying this, I think it's kinda funny how he starts getting all sarcastic and starts insulting the patient, partly because the patient doesn't even get mad at him, they just stare at him in shock. Except for the time he messed with that cop. But it was funny before we found that out.

It's funny, I hate House, yet I think of him a lot. He had this weird way of infiltrating my mind, when I ought to be thinking of Lucas and Rachel.

But it's hard to forget House.

**Yeah, that's a bit short, but I didn't wanna end the story so quickly, so I'd say there are gonna be at least one or two more chapters and this story is done. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I was extremely busy this weekend, going to my friend's house, and the day before that, seeing Thor with Redaqua1, so now I have an obsession with Loki from Thor! Anyway, back to House! Here's the chapter!**

Lucas. I should be happy with him. He could give me everything I wanted. A regular family, a nice house. But it wasn't enough all of a sudden. My mind kept going back to House, the very man who could give me none of that. But did it really matter at this point?

I studied the way he walked, with a limp, and his face looked like he was always in a little pain. But I liked that about him. How he always braved the pain. Though sometimes it lead him to take drugs.

Ever since I had met House when I was in college, I knew he was different. He had made me happy then. Then we didn't see each other for a couple years in between. I finally found him again, and I immediately hired him, because even with his attitude and inability to stay on task, he truly was the best diagnostician.

The more I kept thinking about him, the more confused I became. Could I really be in love with House, after all this time denying that he had something for me too?

I answered that for myself. I _was _in love with House.

**So what'd ya think? The next chapter is probably the last one of And Then There's House! So thanks for all your review so far! And please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's the chapter!**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him. And I had to tell Lucas that we were through. I could never stay with him, knowing that I was in love with another man.

"Lucas?" I asked. We were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked, sound slightly annoyed that I had interrupted him while watching his favorite show.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said hesitantly.

He paused the TV. "What?"

"I think we need to break up."

The words came as a shock to him. "Why?" Then he realized. "It's because of House, isn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I'm in love with him. Not that your not a great guy, but I deluded myself into believing I'd be better off with you. But I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that I don't love you anyway."

"Oh," was all he managed.

"Look, you're a good guy, great. I'm sure you'll find a girl who loves you back. But it's not me."

"Well, I guess I better leave," he said. He stood up quickly. "I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my things."

"Okay. Bye," I said, and I let him out the door. Then I put my coat on, because it was time to confess to House.

**So what'd ya think? Next chapter is the last chapter! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long! I have finals to study for! And sorry if the dialogue isn't exact! I'm not watching the episode at the moment, so this is my take on how she confessed her undying love for him, hahaha! It might be similar, cuz even though it may not be completely accurate, I'm using the House wikia page! Here's the chapter!**

I knocked on House's apartment door. "Hello?" Even though I was pretty sure the door would be locked, and tried opening it. It swung open and hit the wall. "Whoops." I locked the door behind me and went to the bathroom, because I could see light coming from it.

House was sitting on the ground, near the bathtub, with the Vicodin bottle sitting next to him on top of the toilet seat. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something," I told him, and I sat on the ground across from him. I took a deep breath. "I love you."

He just sat there, staring at me for a couple seconds. Then he looked between me and the Vicodin. "The feeling's mutual, but I don't know if I'm hallucinating."

I struggled not to giggle. "Did you take it recently?" I asked, gesturing to the Vicodin.

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly. I stared into his eyes.

"Good," I said simply. And then I kissed him.

**Well, that's the end! Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm pressed on time right now (I'm supposed to be studying for an English final)! Please review, and thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
